


H is for Habit

by coolbyrne



Series: The Alphabet Series [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: There's a lot of things he loves about her. This is one of them. Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: The Alphabet Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909126
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	H is for Habit

In the three years he'd known her, he got to learn her habits, her little quirks, her small tells. (And considering how much she was starting to win on poker nights, she seemed to be taking the same notes on him.) Some were obvious, like putting a dot at the end of the 'e' on 'Sloane' or her propensity to put way too much sugar in her coffee. Others were more personal, like the smile she gave him from the top of the stairs every morning at 9:05 or the little wink she gave him when he started a habit of his own- coming into her office at 8:45 to help himself to the coffee she had ready to go. He'd often say nothing more than, "Jack" and be off with a satisfied smirk and a cup of the best damn coffee in a 10 block radius. 

In the six months he'd been sleeping with her, there were other habits even more personal, like putting the carton of milk back in the fridge with barely a mouthful or introducing him to coasters to put under his beer bottle.

But it was her tactile habit that he loved best, from the first day he met her to 7AM that morning when she was sprawled across his body in protest to the alarm that was going off on his side of the bed. There rarely seemed to be a moment she didn't touch him, whether it was a gentle caress along his arm in the bullpen to soothe his frustration, a taut pull of his hoodie during one of the many horror movies she insisted they watch, or a sensual finger down the middle of his chest to his groin. She would often reach out to lay her hand on his thigh which was all well and good when they were at home and she was poring over the paper but not so good when they were sitting side by side in MTAC, waiting for a connection halfway across the world.

Hell, who was he kidding? It was always good. 

He'd never known a woman who found so much reward in a simple touch. He never got the impression she wanted the things he'd experienced with other women- the flowers, the lingerie, the jewelry (even if he'd already gotten her the first two and was ridiculously contemplating the third). She only asked for the ability to touch him and only sought his in return. He'd granted both requests in a heartbeat.

Because, as he was finding out, like buying better sheets and eating the green vegetables she cooked for him, her routines were becoming his, and he was learning in the best possible way that there was a lot to be said for new habits. 

…..

-end


End file.
